Lost Inhibitons
by ProdigyProductions
Summary: Finally Kahlan has a night away from the others to make all of her fantasies come true.  But what would happen if her best fantasy ended up being her worst nightmare?


**TITLE:** Alone

**AUTHOR:** ProdigyProductions

**CHARACTERS:** Kahlan/Cara, Kahlan/Richard

**RATING:** M

**TIMELINE:** Somewhere along the road of season 2

**STORY TYPE:** A Femslash romance

**SPOILERS:** Season 1 & 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything, and I make no profit from this.

**SUMMARY:** Finally Kahlan recieves a night away from the others to make all of her fantasies come alive. But what if her fantasy ended up being not what she bargained for?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** this is my first fanfic for LoTS so be kind. PLEASE, I want note/comments/suggestion on everything. And tell me if you like it :) (And If I should continue)

* * *

><p>Her fingers, hot and slick with her own arousal, slid over her aching body. Her breath came in short and erratic gasps as she pinched and rolled her hardened nipples between her fingers, something she had only done in the privacy of her own bedchambers . And yet here she was, in the middle of the forest, stripped down to nothing, her clothes and inhibitions scattered across the mossy forest floor. It was so unlike the Mother Confessor to have a moment of selfishness, a moment to tear herself away from the world, and a moment where she could be just Kahlan, not the ruler of the midlands, not the protector of the Seeker, just Kahlan, the woman. And right now, the woman inside her begged for a release, one that had been building inside her since the moment she had started this quest.<p>

Her delicate hands roamed further, down and across the flat planes of her stomach getting closer and closer to her incredibly hot core. By this time quiet moans were escaping her and she did very little to stop them. They were so far away; they couldn't hear her anyway, right? The moment she slid her fingers over her womanhood and she dipped into its wetness, she completely let go. Her sapphire eyes began to swirl with ebony as the pleasure shot through her blood. That's when the visions came.

She closed her eyes and Richard appeared, hovering over her, his muscled body glinting in the moonlight with small beads of sweat. His hands roamed over her body and his lips captured hers in a single instant of pure want. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and she opened her soul to him, allowing him to dominate hers without much of a fight. It was a losing battle anyway. Richard's hands explored her body, memorizing every inch of skin and leaving burning trails along the way. She groaned loudly into his mouth as he danced around Kahlan's swollen clitoris, sliding gently across her folds as if he were testing her want, testing her endurance. Another groan of protest and finally he slipped a finger inside of her, immediately feeling her contract and tighten around his digit. Her mouth opened in a monstrous cry, to far deep in pleasure to care about anyone catching her. He added a second and it was like adding insult to injury as she screamed again. She had never felt this in her entire life and though she knew this whole scenario was playing out in her mind, it was never more real than in this moment and she wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon.

His fingers worked expertly in her sex, curling inward and hitting the button that sent her into overdrive. Kahlan's hips bucked and ground against his hand wildly, searching for that oh so sweet release. And she certainly found it. Richard groaned into her neck the second he felt his lover's walls clench desperately at his fingers as she climaxed. The thunder with no sound suddenly struck him as her back arched violently, creating a perfect 'U' with her body. Her head fell back in a silent scream to the creator, praying that this was really just her having an active (and sexual) imagination and that she didn't just create a slave out of her lover.

A sense of relief and calm rushed over her as she came down and realized that his fingers and his entire being was suddenly nonexistent, and finally she was able to open her eyes. The clear sapphires were back.

"Who knew the Mother Confessor could be so…uninhibited…"

Kahlan jumped at the sudden voice and grabbed her confessor dress to cover up her utter nakedness. Her eyes darted around her environment to find the source of the voice and somehow, her gaze landed on a woman only a couple feet from her, also in her utter nakedness. She was panting and her green eyes glazed over in a state of bliss. The confessor's jaw dropped and she scuffled against the ground to put as much distance between her and the blonde as she could. "Cara?"


End file.
